Luna pasional
by Udrea-PauLumbort
Summary: Sentirse sola , triste y enamorada de lo que ya no existe. Eso lo experimenta Tenten luego de unos años de la guerra ninja donde se perdieron muchas vidas incluida la del hombre que ama. ¿Qué pasara cuando un deseo se vuelve realidad y solo tienes una noche para aprovecharlo?
**Notas:** **Narrado por mi**

 **Titulo:** Luna pasional.

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Sentires sola , triste y enamorada de lo que ya no existe. Eso lo experimenta Tenten luego de unos años de la guerra ninja donde se perdieron muchas vidas incluida la del hombre que ama. ¿Qué pasara cuando un deseo se vuelve realidad y solo tienes una noche para aprovecharlo?

 **Nota 2 :** Un One-shot, contiene un poco de lemmon y quizás…para algunas personas un final un poco triste.

 **Capitulo Unico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿No quieres comer nada?—Dijo Lee ofreciéndole un poco de ramen. La joven que lo acompañaba fulmino el plato con la mirada y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—Tenten no has comido nada desde hace días, enfermaras gravemente—Regaño suavemente Sakura con claros signos de preocupación en su rostro. Tenten la miro con indiferencia y fingio una sonrisa ¿Cómo Sakura no podía estar feliz? Tenia al hombre que amo toda su vida al lado suyo comiendo con indiferencia.

Estar reunida con todos celebrando el aparente noviazgo de Hinata y Naruto después de que secuestraran a la misma para un matrimonio con un extraño hombre. Todos sonreían, pero no todos estaban felices ¿Por qué cuando te ven sonreir creen que desbordas felicidad? " _La sociedad es muy ignorante"_ Penso con recelo la joven de ojos castaños. Estaba rodeada de personas, de maestros, inclusive del hokage. ¡Todos estaban reunidos y ella se sentía mas sola que nunca!

—Claro que no—Murmuro ladeando el rostro, sintió su garganta arder.

—Tenten, si no comes como se debe estarás en los huesos—Se mofo Naruto, Sakura le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que obligo al chico a mirar nuevamente su placo y comer perturbadoramente teniendo en cuenta lo cruel que podía ser la chica peli rosa.

—Claro que no—Mascullo enojada echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba exhausta acababa de llegar de una misión con su equipo y se encontraron a todos ellos comiendo y como su Sensei no puede ser mas sociable la arrastro ya que según el tenia que "Estar mas tiempo con sus amigos" y no mentía, de echo si eran sus amigos, Sakura y Hinata eran las únicas chicas con las cuales compartía sus secretos. Pero nadie sabia que pasaba después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

La horrible sensación de estar sola.

Las imágenes de aquellas dos cosas atravesando a Neji y como el mismo callo en el suelo, fue lo peor que vio en su vida, estaba lejos, pero pudo ver con claridad como la sangre desorbitada de aquella boca.

Boca que fue suya una vez.

Subio la vista para ver como era observada atentamente por todos. Fue inevitable no sonrojarse un poco, pero sonrio con ironia.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Curiosamente, todos explotaron en carcajadas.

—¡Deberias hacerte amiga del teme!—Dijo Naruto dándole un puño en el hombro al chico de cabello oscuro, recibió una mirada asesina del mismo.

—Tenten, no olvides que mañana tenemos una misión muy importante—Alardeo Gai, la aludida asintió con indiferencia agarrando un vaso de sake y llevándolo rápidamente a su boca, suspiro satisfecha después de sentir el ardor del licor en su garganta.

Las charla monótona hizo presencia. Nuevamente todos hablaban y reian, era … divertido, escucharlos tan animados, asi sea una felicidad momental no hay que negar que ella estaba entre ellos lo que seria inevitable hablar, respondia con monosílabos fingiendo que ponía atención a lo que hablaban.

Pero la verdad solo quería llegar a su casa. Undirse en su cama y liberar su alma con llanto desproporcionado.

Solo con ver la mirada perlada de Hinata los recuerdos venían a su mente torturándola de una forma muy dolorosa, pero ya estaba rota por dentro…la verdad no entendia como Tsunade supero lo de Dan, necesitaba esa formula ahora.

—Esto…creo que me ire a mi casa. Sensei, Lee , deberían hacer lo mismo mañana tenemos que llegar temprano a la torre Hokage—Dijo levantándose lentamente y haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Pueden llegar mas tarde si asi lo desean—Dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Tenten levanto la mirada y lo fulmino.

—Con todo el respeto Hokage. Yo no me pierdo por el sendero de la vida—Y dicho esto dio un salto perdiéndose en las casas, confiaba con que Lee la estaba siguiendo pues lo sentía detrás de ella. El siempre hacia eso cada vez que la sentía inestable, pero esa era muy seguido…demasiado para su salud mental.

Finalmente desviándose del camino de su casa, paro en un techo donde había una hermosa vista de la noche de Konoha, sintió los gélidos pasos detrás de ella. Giro levemente y sonrio con melancolía a su mejor amigo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos con Neji del entrenamiento para apreciar esta vista?—Susurro Lee tomando espacio al lado de ella. Compartieron una mirada de tristeza y la incomodidad hizo presencia.

—Si…todo era muy hermoso. Neji siempre me dio fuerzas—Suspiro volviendo la mirada al lugar, el color muerto de la luna acariciaba con devoción las construcciones revolucionarias, mientras que las estrellas iluminaban el camino de la soledad. Todo había sido muy nuevo.

—Tenten, han pasado muchos años ya, es momento de superarlo. Neji jamás descansara en paz si te ve en ese estado—Dijo con dulzura acercando la mano y posándola en la mejilla de la castaña, las palabras de Lee le llegaron mas allá del corazón y fue inevitable que dos traicioneras lagrimas recorrieran su rostro.

—¡Lo se! ¡Soy tan patética!—Dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, Lee la recibió con cariño y la estrecho contra su cuerpo en algo faternal.

—No, solo estas enamorada…Pero es momento de afrontar la realidad, no puedes llorar para siempre—Dijo retirándola levemente. Tenten asintió como tantas veces lo había hecho, se prometia a si misma no volver a llorar. Pero volvia a caer en la tentación.

—Ya tengo que parar, lo se…de lo contrario me volveré una adicta al sake como Tsunade—Sonrio Tenten. Lee imito su sonrisa y una ligera risa escapo de los labios del chico, era la primera vez desde hace días que la escuchaba hacer una broma.

—Me gusta eso, yo ire a ver a mi novia—

—Bien, me ire a mi casa a descansar, mañana tenemos una nueva misión—Sonrio dándose la vuelta sin embargo al darle la espalda a su mejor amigo su sonrisa se borro " _Sonreir se ha vuelto muy difícil"_ Penso con acidez.

—¡Mas te vale, tienes nuevas armas que fabricar!—Exclamo Lee agitando levemente su brazo. Tenten salto de techo en techo en dirección a su casa. Vivia sola, se había mudado hace mucho tiempo. Su mama le decía que era hora de independizarse y asi lo hizo.

Un rato después su casa hizo presencia, la abrió y el aroma que tanto caracterizaba su casa la invadio. Un olor a perfume y a piso limpio. Algo agradable, nunca dejaría de ser desorganizada por dichas circunstancias.

No tenia hambre, era tarde y tenia que ir a dormir asi que sin pensarlo dos veces y sumida en sus pensamientos se adentro a su habitación y cerro la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Se recargo en la misma unos cuantos segundos y como la primera vez que entro a ese lugar se dejo deslizar por su peso cayendo sentada en el suelo.

¡Joder no otravez!

Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas sintiendo las lagrimas caer y los inevitables sollozos, paseo la vista por su habitación y cerro los ojos fuertemente, los recuerdos la inundaron.

 **Flash back:**

— _¡Ho! ¡Idiota!—Exclamo una hermosa y radiante Tenten de 16 años sacándole la lengua a un enojado Neji que había resbalado_

— _Tendre que llegar y lavarme el cabello—Murmuro sintiendo el barro caer por su espalda._

 _Tenten rio en una carcajada hermosa._

— _Te arreglas mas que yo—Dijo tomando puesto a su lado, Neji la miro unos segundos provocando un sonrojo en las morenas mejillas de la chica._

— _No te arreglas en definitiva—Dijo ladeando el rostro. Tenten apretó los labios con indignación._

 _Dio un gran salto estando a varios metros de altura del Hyuga y sentándose en una rama dispuesto a atacarlo, Neji sonrio levemente al ver la posición de la joven. Tenten lanzo una shuriken a un arbusto y de la nada salio Lee agarrando al genio oportunidad que tomo Tenten para arrojarse sobre el chico que forcejeaba con el cejotas, sin embargo el cejotas tenia otro plan. Dio un salto obligando a Tenten a perder el equilibrio y callendo encima del Hyuga…_

 _En un beso._

 _Neji tenia los ojos muy abiertos y ella…Ella estaba encima de el completamente sonrojada, ninguno hizo nada para separarse en ese momento Neji comenzó a mover los labios con suavidad en un verdadero beso robándole la inocencia a Tenten que torpemente le correspondia._

— _¡Cejotas!—Exclamo la chillona voz de Naruto indicando que se acercaba con su compañera de equipo. Neji reacciono y tomando por la cintura a la joven la obligo a separarse de el. Se incorporo y la ayudo a hacerlo…ambos sonrojados ante la vergonzosa situación._

— _¡Hola!—Saludo Lee sin embargo tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, cosa que o paso desapercibida para todos._

— _¿Ha pasado algo?—Pregunto Sakura curiosa observando la escena._

— _No—Dijieron los tres al unisono._

 **Fin Flash Back:**

Joder esto se estaba volviendo muy difícil cada vez mas. Se dejo caer al suelo undida en lagrimas, pero ya no había opción tenia que superar todo esto de una vez. El dolor la estaba consumiendo pero su vida ya no era solo suya, tenia personas que quería y eran importantes para ella ytenia que luchar por ellas.

Se enamoro de Neji desde que era una niña pero siempre intento persuadirlo insultándolo o cualquier tipo de cosas, pero cuando la escogieron como equipo con el y Lee se sintió simplemente feliz, cambio su actitud con el y formaron un lazo particular. Sin embargo el nunca dejo ese lado frio y calculador de el…pero eso le gustaba.

Y aun lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, lloraba cada noche solo porque jamás podrá volver a ver. No podrá abrazarlo y decirle idiota…jamás podrá dar largas caminatas con el y su arrogante presencia…Nunca jamás volverá a pasar.

Cuanto daría por estar un solo momento con el, por decirle a gritos su sentimientos…La vez que lo vio en los brazos de Naruto sintió su vida hay _"¿Neji murió?"_ había preguntado Lee y cuando vio el asentimiento de su maestro se sintió morir ella misma también, se sintió rota e ida. Sin embargo peleo con todas sus fuerzas para que nadie mas muriera…¿Por qué tuvo que ser el? ¿Porque no pudo decirle que lo amaba de una jodida vez? ¡Que importa si la hubiera rechazado, no estaría con esta tortura!

—Esto es ridículo—Murmuro levantándose finalmente, deciso su peinado dejando las gomas para el cabello en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, se desnudo completamente y se adentro al baño. El agua tibia relajo sus musculos. El agua siempre tuvo ese efecto sobre ella.

Al terminar se coloco su habitual piyama y cepillo sus dientes. Se acerco al espejo y miro sus enormes ojos avellana completamente hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las leves ojeras que los adornaba.

Esa imagen también era monótona.

De repente un ruido llamo su atención, es como si hubieran roto algo. Precipitada agarro un Kunai que estaba en el baño y abrió la puerta de golpe, su vista se fijo en cada rincón intentando encontrar algo sospechoso. Pero no había nada.

Camino hasta abrir la puerta de su habitación. Un jarrón roto en el suelo hizo presencia, se altero con la idea de que unos ninjas pudieran atacarla dentro de su casa.

—¡¿Quién esta hay?!—Exclamo.

Silencio.

Joder esto ha de ser una mala broma.

— _¡Agh!—_ Se quejo una voz en el fondo. Tenten reacciono y arrojo la Kunai en dirección al ruido pero igual que antes.

Silencio…

¡Ah! Se estaba volviendo loca no hay otra opción. Se rio levemente llevando su mano a su cabeza para retener el creciente dolor que se asemejaba y volvió a paso descuidado a su habitación, pero al fijar la vista a su ventana quedo completamente palida. Sin habla…sentía que estaba por desmayarse en cualquier momento ¿Dónde estaba su pulso? ¿Tenia pulso? ¿Qué había pasado con su respiración? De la sorpresa el Kunai callo al suelo haciendo un ronco sonido.

Un joven de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura estaba de perfil admirando la belleza de la luna llena, su largo y sedoso cabello se movia con el viento que se adentraba incitándola a pasar los dedos por aquellas hebras cafes. Sus ojos perlados brillaban reflejando las estrellas, su piel blanca era iluminaba con deleite por la luna, como si la misma admirara la belleza del hombre…¿Quién era ese hombre?

Simple, Neji.

Su rostro había madurado como si su cuerpo también hubiera pasado por todos esos años, su ropa estaba limpia...Momento ¡Esa era la ropa que había guardado ella en su armario con tanto recelo!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡Neji estaba muerto, no hay manera de que de un momento a otro aparezca apreciando la luna en su ventana!

¿Un genjutsu de algún ladron o ninja? No, eso era imposible, su maestro la enseño a reconocer un genjutso donde fuera y definitivamente esta situación no lo era.

Momento…¿Sera un fantasma? Di algo Tenten no te quedes callada.

—Fa-fan-fa-fantas-fantasma—Tartamudeo con la mirada perdida en el…joder el fantasma de Neji es lo mas sexy que ha visto en su vida. El aparente fanstama giro el rostro para verla, Tenten casi se desfallecio al ver un leve brillo de diversión en los ojos del fantasma de Neji.

—¿Fantasma? Oh, Tenten te creía mas racional—Se mofo con voz masculina y levemente ronca. Tenten lo admiro, su rostro maduro y su cuerpo bien formado, obviamente ese tipo era mas alto que ella. Pero…si realmente es el fantasma de Neji ¿Los fanstasmas envejecen?

—Joder…lo que me faltaba ya estoy loca—Murmuro esquivando la mirada de aquel ser. Llevo una mano a su frente y sintió otra lagrima caer—Creo que te extraño demasiado, ahora veo visiones tuyas—Dijo en voz baja, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba el, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido debido a la preocupación.

No sintió mas el peso de sus piernas y se dejo caer en el aire, pero justo cuando el frio y duro suelo estaba por recibirla sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y como se estrellaba contra un formado pecho. El que la sostenia la abrazaba fuertemente y ella…podía sentir el corazón del hombre latir rápidamente y su propio corazón llenarse de la calor que el hombre emanaba, era muy reconfortante.

—¡Estas mas torpe de lo que recuerdo!—Gruño Neji ayudándola a levantar, se fijo en el rostro de Tenten y la vio mucho mas palida-si es que eso era posible-

—¿Neji? ¿Pero que…?—Susurro transtornada. Neji suspiro y ladeo el rostro.

—No soy un fanstasma. Tampoco una ilusión, siente mis brazos, los fantasmas no tienen cuerpo ni tampoco las ilusiones—Dijo Neji elevando una ceja. Tenten achico los ojos en desconfianza y bajo la mirada en un vano intento de no llorar.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Murmuro alejándose de golpe de los brazos de Neji como si quemaran. El aludido suspiro profundamente.

—Un día antes de morir hice un sello que me permitirá volver a la vida, después de esta noche no volveré jamás—Dijo con suavidad intentando que sus palabras llegaran a ella, por eso mismo había regresado por ella.

—¿Un sello? ¿Sabias que ibas a morir?—Pregunto Tenten intentando mantener distancia.

—Lo deduje, sabia que esa guerra seria peligrosa y yo di mi vida por mi hermana—Dijo simplemente.

—¿Estas vivo en este momento? ¿Saliste de tu tumba?—Pregunto Tenten aun consternada por lo que había acabado de escuchar ¿Un sello? ¿Qué sello? ¿Estaba soñando? Maldita sea.

—Si…digamos que me regenere ¡Ah! y use tu ducha—Murmuro ladeando el rostro ¿Regenerarse? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Usar su ducha? …Y una mierda.

—Y moriras después de esta noche—Murmuro Tenten, pero en vez de una pregunta fue una afirmación para si misma. Neji apretó los labios con recelo y asintió nuevamente.

—Asi es—

—¿Cómo es eso del sello?—

—Despertaria el día que una persona desee que lo haga—Dijo suspirando—No me decepcionaste, sabría que serias tu, no pensé que tardarías tanto—Se mofo ladeando el rostro, sin embargo Tenten lo tomo como un insulto. Llena de cólera se arrojo sobre el y golpeo su pecho consecutivamente.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¡Sabes cuanto he llorado! ¡¿Sabes cuanto te he esperado para golpearte por dejarme sola con estos jodidos sentimientos?!—Exclamo golpeando el pecho de Neji con toda su fuerza. El mismo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba…se odio, se odio a si mismo por no quedarse en la muerte. La verdad es que no quería volver a morir, quería estar con ella.

—Tenten yo…—

—¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere para decirte que te amo?! ¡Tenias que morirte!—Sollozo parando los golpes por fin. Neji se quedo sin aliento al oírla…joder ya estaba muerto ella no tenia porque decirle esas cosas…No…no ahora.

—Tenten…Escucha yo se que no—

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Lo interrumpio Tenten nuevamente. No sabia si estaba en una clase de sueño muy real o simplemente ya se había vuelto loca.

—Vine por ti—

—Vete, tienes amigos a los cuales visitar o joder esto es muy raro ¡Regresa a tu tumba!—Dijo alejándose un poco. Neji sonrio y elevo una ceja.

—Pero te vine a ver a ti ¿Siempre has sido tan necia?—Murmuro Neji acercándose, cada paso que el daba era un paso que Tenten retrocedia finalmente no pudo dar ningún otro paso cuando se sintió atrapada entre la pared y el.

—¡Neji! ¡No me aceches, me siento acorralada por un fantasma!—Grito pegando su mejilla al frio de la pared y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Neji coloco sus brazos a sus costados y se inclino hasta susurrarle al oído.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un fantasma, eso es ridículo—Regaño suavemente, con su lengua acaricio el lóbulo de Tenten que sin poder evitarlo se estremecio ante ese gesto.

—¿Q-Que estas haciendo?—Murmuro sorprendida…definitivamente esto no era un sueño, de serlo asi jamás habrá tenido esos espasmos de placer con tan solo ese pequeño toque. Giro el rostro solo para verlo muy cerca de ella.

—Es obvio que es lo que hago—

—Neji, si realmente estas vivo, aprovecha esta oportunidad para ver a tus amigos, a Hinata, a Naruto…A Tu tio, no lo se quizá a nuestro equipo—Dijo con voz ronca mirándolo fijamente a aquellos ojos color perla que la habían cautivado la primera vez.

—No. Prefiero dejar todo como esta, si apareciera de la nada se crearía un serio problema. Como contigo, vine para hacerte el amor y crees que soy un fantasma—Dijo con enojo fingido. La mandibula de Tenten callo al escucharlo ¡Pero que osado! Su rostro se volvió un poema, sus enormes ojos abiertos como platos y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Su respirtacion irregular y el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo al estar atrapada en los brazos del hombre que amo toda su vida. Neji sonrio con sorna y un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos.

—¡¿De que hablas?! ¿Dónde esta el hombre de la ética perfecta?—Dijo refiriéndose a los sucesos que habían pasado en los baños termales, Neji siempre era el que decía que jamás se espiara una mujer. La perversión era un lado que jamás conocio de el.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y se acerco aun mas provocando que sus labios estuvieran casi al rose y sus respiraciones se mezclaran ¡Dios!

—El murió. Piensatelo bien…yo estoy muerto—Susurro. Tenten fruncio el ceño ¿Qué quiere decir con piénsatelo bien?—A lo que me refiero, es que si te entregas a mi, lo haras a alguien que no volverá—Termino viendo las señales de confusión en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?—Amenazo con voz ronca, era verdad se había excitado de sobremanera y por primera vez en muchos años se sentía volar. Estaba enamorada pero no por eso iba a hacer lo que el le pidiera. No…eso no va con su ética.

—Me amas—

—¿Y?—

—También yo—Al oírlo Tenten se quedo sin aliento.

—¿También te amas?—Pregunto con recelo. Neji sonrio y solto una ligera risa de burla. Tenten enrojecio.

—No. También….yo…—Gruño sin poder encontrar las palabras. Tenten analizo cada cosa con la boca entreabierta ¿Neji tartamudeando? ¿Neji inseguro? Realmente esto era una muy mala broma.

—¡Habla!—

—¡Que te amo, joder!...Siempre fue asi pero yo jamás, pude hacerlo, estaba atado a la familia Hyuga, jamás podría estar contigo si no me liberaba de ese sello, no quería hacerte daño, eres lo mas importante para mi y…cuando supe que estaba por morir, no quise hacerlo por ti, simplemente no era mi destino estar con lo que amo. Pero esta noche tentare el destino, pero…no se si fracasa tal y como tente a la muerte—Dijo con voz melancolica mirándola fijamente a los ojos, podía ver el dulce rubor que la cubria. Se alejo finalmente de ella y retrocedio hasta que la cama se hizo un obstáculo, se dejo caer en ella mirando fijamente al techo. Tenten lo miro aun con su rostro ardiendo. Trago saliva.

¡La ama joder!

—Decidiste morir para ser libre—Dijo Tenten acercándose a la cama. Escucho el asentimiento del chico y eso la perturbo aun mas.

—Si—

—¿Qué hay después de la muerte?—Pregunto acercándose a el. Neji se incorporo de golpe y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—No te dire eso. He roto muchas reglas ya y las que falta por romper—Dijo sin perder la vista de su cuerpo. Tenten se ruborizo de manera increíble.

—¿Me has visto?—Pregunto refiriéndose a las noches que ella pasaba.

—Si, desde el primer día—Confeso con incomodidad.

—Me refiero si después de la muerte—Murmuro creyendo que el no había entendido la pregunta. No obstante se sintió alagada. Neji sonrio de manera extraña.

—También yo—

—Mierda, he tenido a un fantasma acosador y no me he dado de cuenta ¿Me has visto desnuda?—Pregunto con recelo, Neji se echo a reír, un sonido bastante hermoso para Tenten que jamás lo había escuchado reír de esa forma. Volvio a ojearlo, su blanca sonrisa y su cuerpo bien formado. Los musculos se le recogían a través de aquella yukata que había guardado en su armario para tener un pequeño recuerdo.

Sintio su cara ardes cuando vio que el la estaba mirando fijamente. Joder.

—Quizas…—

El se iria después de esta noche y no volveria a verlo, era algo que no podía soportar joder tenia que aprovechar esto momento que lo tiene hay al frente vivo en carne y hueso, ¡Habia llorando tanto y el no saber que hacer cuando lo tienes al frente mirándote expectante!

Camino lentamente hasta situarse al frente de el. La mirada del Hyuga era gélida, tratando de comprender sus movimientos. Las lagrimas recorrieron nuevamente el rostro de la castaña sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—¡Vale no te he visto desnuda, no llores!—Exclamo horrorizado, como si las lagrimas que ella botara fueran su tortura, su impedimento para estar muerto y el motivo por el cual estaba vivo solo por esa noche. Tenten lo miro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sin pensarlo se arrojo sobre el y ambos cayeron sobre la cama provocando un sonido glutural de Neji. Abrazo fuertemente al Hyuga hasta sentir como se contraía.

—¿Siempre has sido tan tonto, genio?—Murmuro llorando en su pecho, sabia que estaba sobre el en una posición que quizás resulte incomoda para el ya que prácticamente estaba a horcajadas. Neji suspiro y sintió como los brazos del mismo la rodeaban y la apretaban mas contra el.

—Tenten—Dijo incorporándose aun con ella sobre el. Tenten lo solto y quedo a horcajadas sobre el, sus piernas alrededor de cada costado de su cintura y sus manos sobre su pecho. Neji se ruborizo y en sus ojos algo cambio, algo se intencifico.

No supo si fue su instinto o la necesidad de estar con el pero cuando envolvió sus brazos alredor de su cuello y viendo la mirada de asombro de Neji se inclino y tomo sus labios como aquella vez.

La falta de experiencia no paso desapercibida para Neji se la estrecho mas contra el para tratar de obtener un poco mas de ella que un timido beso que suplicaba la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, el conocía esas suplicas. Porque eran las mismas que el tenia dentro de el. Los suaves labios se movían con lentitud intentando abrir paso a la ternura que rápidamente se torno en pasión en el momento que Neji mordio levemente el labio de la castaña que gimio en respuesta y sin perder el tiempo adentro su lengua en la humeda cavidad.

—Neji…—Susurro perdida en la sensación al sentir como sus besos bajaban hasta su cuello, mordiendo y succionando todo su camino, sus piernas se enrollaron en la cintura del Hyuga sintiendo que la hombría del mismo comenzaba a hacer presencia, se inmuto un poco. Neji lo noto.

—Tenten, ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? Puedo parar y…—

—Callate, solo hazlo—Dijo con autoridad, sus ojos centellaron seguridad y excitación, algo que fue imposible para Neji. Tenten volvió a tomar su boca anhelando el contacto nuevamente, joder estaba muy necesitada de el.

Neji se levanto aun con Tenten en brazos, con sus piernas firmemente envueltas en su cintura y besándolo. La frialdad de la pared recorrio el caliente cuerpo de la castaña, Neji volvió a descender sus besos marcando su cuello, dejando como prueba que el estuvo ahí y estaba por poseerla en ese mismo momento.

El constante meneo insinuando una penetración los volvia locos a los dos, la excitación de Neji hacia presencia con su voluptuosa hombría. Tenten se sentía arder, cada parte que era rosada por las manos de Neji estaba hirviendo en todo su esplendor. Joder eso se sentía demasiado bien, definitivamente cada perversa caricia que Neji le dedicaba le demostraba que no estaba en un sueño. Todo era demasiado real y Neji estaba a punto de acostarse con ella y demostrarle que tan real pueden ser las cosas. Pero…¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Se enamoraría mas y lloraría noches enteras deseando que esta misma noche se repitiera una y otra vez? No lo sabia, pero quería averiguar en ese momento como seria tocar el cielo y quería tocarlo junto al hombre que amo toda su vida.

Sintio el frio golpearla cuando Neji la obligo a separar sus brazos de el y tomar la cintura de la camisa y tirar hacia arriba. El sostén negro hizo presencia en el mismo momento en el que la camisa toco el suelo " _Que buena elección"_ Penso orgullosa observando como el genio mordia su labio inferior con la mirada fija en sus pechos, sintió como era mas y mas apretada por su hombría a medida que pasaban los segundos, impaciente agarro el rostro de Neji y lo atrajo a su boca en un beso de amor, descargando todos sus sentimientos.

Neji parecía tener mucha experiencia, su boca se movia con delicia sobre la suya y sus movimientos eran complacientes…parecía tenerla, pero es imposible solo tenia 16 años cuando murió…No, no es imposible. Neji tenia muchas admiradoras existe la posibilidad de que alguna le gustara y pasara lo que tiene que pasar, además la mayoría de las personas inician su vida sexual a una edad muy temprana. Joder pero Neji siempre fue muy gruño.

Pero definitivamente nadie podía ser tan bueno siendo virgen, definitivamente el ya ha estado con esas mujeres. Ese pensamiento la desanimo y sin pensarlo su beso se volvió descuidado.

Neji lo noto y se separo para mirarla a los ojos, notándola confundida.

—También es mi primera vez. No dejes que tus pensamientos erróneos te desanimen— Y dicho esto la miro con una ternura que no sabia que tenia, algo realmente impresionante. Tenten se ruborizo ¿Podia leer la mente? ¡Que vergüenza!

—Lo siento—Dijo esquivando la mirada, suspiro al sentir la humedad recorrerla. Era la primera vez de ambos y eso era precisamente especial. Sintio como Neji se movia nuevamente pero esta vez para separarla de la pared y ponerla de espaldas en la cama con el aun sobre ella. Su sostén desaparecio al momento y gimio con fuerza contenida al sentir como los besos del genio recorrían una de sus partes mas sensible. Su muy sensible e inocente pezón que se ergia a la vez que Neji le prestaba toda la atención con su lengua, pero eso no quería decir que descuadara al otro, sus pechos tenían toda la atención. Gimio sintiendo espasmos de placer recorrerla y se perdían en su vientre donde la humedad hacia mas presencia.

Ella también quería tocarlo…

Se movio hacia arriba dejándole en claro sus intenciones, Neji se separo a regañadientes y se sorprendio viendo como era despojado de su camisa por las pequeñas manos de Tenten. La aludida quedo sorprendida al ver el perfecto torso del hombre que ama, se inclino y beso cada uno de sus bien marcados abdominales sintiendo como Neji se contraída por la opresión.

Neji la tumbo nuevamente sobre la cama y delineo las marcadas curvas de la castaña hasta finalmente llegar a la cintura del pantalón donde sin pudor alguno lo jalo donde callo al suelo y las bragas de la joven quedaron a la vista. Tenten pudo observar el brillo siniestro de la mirada de Neji. Nuevamente y sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo sus labios volvieron a unirse junto con suaves caricias. Los dedos de Neji se aventuraron a la intimidad de la castaña recibiendo sordos gemidos por su parte que eran acallados por sus labios. Neji descendió nuevamente besando cada parte de la joven, intentando grabarla en lo mas profundo de el.

—¡E-espera! ¿Q-que haces? —Jadeeo al sentir como el seguía bajando, intento cerrar las piernas pero Neji se lo impidió colocándose entre las mismas. Neji observo la zona la cual la definia como mujer y soplo sobre ella escuchando un claro gemido de desesperación de su amante. Arranco las bragas sin permiso alguno.

Su lengua humeda y fría hacia maravillas con su intimidad. Se removia sintiendo como era azotada por las corrientes de placer, la sensación era simplemente maravillosa, Neji envolvía su clítoris con su lengua con deleite, como si su sabor fuera el mas interesante que ha provado en su vida. Finalmente se sintió a punto de llegar…solo un poco mas y tocaria el sudodicho cielo. Sin embargo a tan solo unos toques mas Neji se alejo de golpe. Gimio en protesta. Neji subio nuevamente y se acerco al oído de la joven.

—¿Piensas que te dejare venirte sin mi?—Susurro en su oído, su rubor se extendió, jamás penso escuchar esas sucias palabras de la boca de Neji. Ni muchos menos hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se sentiría explotar de vergüenza en cualquier momento…Pero Neji ya la complacio, ahora era su turno de hacerlo sentir tan bien.

Con un movimiento rápido se puso encima de el a horcajadas. Neji elevo una ceja confundido por el repentino cambio de posición pero con su mirada le dejo en claro todo lo que quería hacer. Pudo observar un leve rubor en el rostro de Neji ¿Leve? ¡Joder, el genio estaba ardiendo y era la imagen mas excitante que había visto en su vida! Eso le daba la motivación suficiente para hacerlo. Neji se sento en la cama y ella bajo de el. Tomo la cinturilla del suave pantalón y Neji se levanto lo suficiente como para que pudiera bajárselo. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire bajo el pantalón junto con los bóxer y escucho su propio grito de exclamación cuando la hombría del genio hizo presencia ¡Demasiado grande para ser verdad!

Lo toco con el dedo índice y lo escucho reír con gracia…Levanto la mirada para solo encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Neji y su sonrisa.

—…Esto…¿Qué debo hacer?—Pregunto balbuceante. Neji se echó a reír y tomo su mano entre la suya y la guío hacia su excitado miembro.

—Debes cogerla asi—Le indico con voz quedada , sentir la mano de ella…en esa parte, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Tenten comenzó a mover la mano con lenta tortura, sintió como la respiración de Neji se aceleraba aun mas. Movia la mano de arriba abajo cogiendo un ritmo como tal, no supo que instinto fue el que la rodeo pero tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se lanzo sobre su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca. Escucho la exclamación de Neji.

Se sentía fuerte poderosa, ¡Le estaba haciendo una mamada! ¿Dónde quedo la Tenten timida y risueña? El sabor salado de Neji la desconcertó, el mismo instinto le gritaba que envolviera su lengua alrededor de su miembro y jalara hacia atrás. Y lo hizo y la recompensa fue escucharlo gemir aun mas fuerte…Que sonido tan melodioso.

De golpe sintió como su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás, no dolio. Pues fue con delicadeza. Sintio que nuevamente era posada sobre la cama y lo que la despertó del ensueño…Fue la intromisión del miembro de Neji en ella.

Un fuerte grito de ardor lleno la habitación.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien? No pude resistirlo—Suspiro en su cuello. Tenten asintió y le beso la frente.

—Si…solo no te muevas aun—Pidio con voz jadeante. Neji asintió intentando controlar los impulsos que le gritaban que se moviera dentro de ella, esa experiencia también era nueva para el y obviamente seria la ultima. Por otro lado Tenten se sentía arder en todo su esplendor.

Pasados unos segundos comenzó a mover las caderas indicándole que ya estaba lista para lo que seguía. Neji comenzó con suaves embestidas intentando acostumbrarla a la nueva sensación de placer. Pronto el dolor se fue y las intromisiones se hicieron mas fuertes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, observando las reacciones que cada uno hacia intentando grabarlas mientras el placer los recorria. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación…Finalmente ambos estaban cerca.

Y paso, finalmente las corrientes de placer se detuvieron en un solo punto y el primer orgasmo de ambos hizo presencia arrastrando todas las dudas mientras el gruñido de placer y el gemido de satisfacción se adueño de ambos amantes. Se vino en ella con toda su ser mientras la misma lo apretaba de manera alucinante. Jadeando, exhaustos…finalmente se observaron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Neji se tumbo a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo intentando regular sus respiraciones.

Pero…¿Qué seguía después? ¿Neji se esfumaría para siempre y esto quedaría como una parte de su pasado?

Sin pensarlo un sollozo se escapo de sus labios alertando al Hyuga.

—¿Tenten? ¿Estas bien? Pense que lo habias disfrutado—Pregunto alarmado, con el ceño fruncido debido a la preocupación , se separo levemente para ver sus hermosos ojos color marron.

—Lo disfrute, lo disfrute muchísimo. Solo tengo mucho miedo—

—¿Miedo?—

—No te volveré a ver, tengo miedo de caer en esa depresión nuevamente—

—No Tenten, por eso vine para que eso no volviera a pasar—

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—Sollozo con mas fuerza, Neji suspiro y le levanto el mentón, una lagrima rodo de los ojos perlados.

—"Te veré en la otra vida, te lo prometo"—

—¿Qué?—

—"Donde podamos estar juntos en cada momento"—

—¿Qué dices?—Murmuro confundida con lagrimas en los ojos.

—"Te lo prometo, te lo prometo"—Dijo finalmente soltándola y abrazándola.

—Neji…—

—Es un encanto. Te amo, pero yo estare contigo siempre, enamorate, ten una familia y recuerdame siempre como el primer hombre que amaste—Susurro en su odio. Tenten cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma.

—Lo hare—Prometio.

—Casate, enamorate de otro hombre, pero jamás me olvides—Pidio besando su frente.

—¡Jamás!—Dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.

—Sonríe a cada momento, solo de ese modo yo también sere feliz. Provoca que Hinata y Naruto sonrían en cada ocacion. Es verdad que si tu sonries y eres feliz tus seres queridos que han muerto también lo serán, todo depende de ti amor—Dijo Neji.

—Si…Entiendo, lo hare—Dijo en un sollozo.

—Ahora, duerme Tenten—Pidio Neji.

Finalmente después de aquellos intercambios de palabras el sueño comenzó dominarla, se sentía cansada exhausta algo muy particular ya que pasaba largos entrenamientos sin agotarse. La noche que era testigo de lo que paso en ese momento, la alegría que volveria a invadirla mañana y la felicidad que estaría presente gracias a esta noche.

La luz comenzó a hacerle molestia y particularmente sus ojos se abrieron.

Estaba sola, la cama estaba vacia. Se incorporo frotando su ojo derecho y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon. ¿Todo eso paso realmente? El dolor en su vientre se lo confirmo. Se incorporo y al ver la ropa de Neji en el suelo también se lo confirmo ¿Qué había pasado con el? ¿Habia desaparecido?...Que raro.

Se levanto y agarro unas bragas nuevas, se coloco su sostén y una camisa, unos molestos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Neji? …Imposible.

Abrio la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lee.

—¿Tenten? ¡Se nos hace tarde!—Exclamo el cejotas con el ceño fruncido. Una carcajada hermosa salio de su garganta y le hizo un ademan invitándolo a pasar, Lee observo la habitación, definitivamente había algo raro…pero el sabia que era.

—Lo siento, me entrare a bañar—Dijo sonriendo.

—Estas contenta—

—Solo reflexione de todo lo que ha pasado, gracias por todo Lee—Sonrio abrazandolo con fuerza, Lee era su mejor amigo, ¿Debia de contarle que el fantasma de Neji vino anoche y le hizo el amor? No…sonaria como una loca.

—¿Enserio? ¡Ya era hora!—Exclamo pero se desconcertó al ver la ropa masculina en el suelo. Sonrio con nostalgia.

—¿Qué pasa amigo?—Pregunto al ver que estaba al borde del llanto.

—También fue a mi casa—

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?—Pregunto confundida.

—Solo fue a contarme del sello que hizo y que estaría en tu casa, ya veo porque no volvió—Dijo, Tenten palidecio al reconocer esas palabras.

—¿Hablas de…?—

—Si, Neji vivio anoche. Pero dijo que solo quería estar contigo—Sonrio. Tenten también sonrio, ya no lloraría mas hoy era un día nuevo y gracias a Neji mejor.

—Ire a bañarme, llegaremos tarde a la misión y hace mucho no tenia tantas ganas de asistir a una—Dijo mientras corria a la ducha con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, finalmente escucho el portazo de la puerta del baño.

—Gracias…Neji—Dijo dándose la vuelta a un lugar en especifico

—¿Por qué me lo agradeces?—Murmuro el peli castaño saliendo de su escondite.

—La hiciste feliz—

—Yo también soy feliz—Y dicho esto su cuerpo se volvió muy brillante obligando a Lee a esquivar la mirada y cubrir sus ojos. Para cuando el brillo paso y Lee volvió la mirada Neji había desaparecido, pero esta vez no volveria.

—¿Qué fue ese brillo?—Dijo Tenten saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envolvida en su cuerpo. Lee se ruborizo y esquivo la mirada.

—Tu lámpara exploto—Mintio.

—Oh...—Murmuro revisando la aludida. Parpadeo unos segundos antes de comenzar a cambiarse mientras Lee se daba la vuelta y tapaba sus ojos para no ver el cuerpo de su compañera.

—¿Lista?—Pregunto pasados unos segundos.

—¡Lista!—Dijo con entusiasmo sincero agarrando su mochila donde contenia todas las cosas para la misión, Lee sonrio y ambos saltaron por la ventara y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la torre hokage.

Definitivamente todo seria difente.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno llevaba mi cuenta literalmente abandonada, tenia esta historia en mente desde hace rato pero me tome mi tiempo ya que es larga ._.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia..**

 **Una pareja conocida pero que jamás estará junta.**

 **Este es mi punto de vista.**

 **Ojala les guste *-***

 **Rivews *-***


End file.
